


Lose Your Inhibitions (Hold Me Tight Tonight) [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Charity Auctions, Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris gets an 'intimate' massage gift card for his birthday...</p><p>A podfic of Lose Your Inhibitions (Hold Me Tight Tonight), written by jeyhawk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Your Inhibitions (Hold Me Tight Tonight) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamaddict_RH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamaddict_RH/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lose Your Inhibitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115313) by [jeyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk). 



> Made for adamaddict_rh for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hooplamagnet/profile)[**hooplamagnet**](http://community.livejournal.com/hooplamagnet) charity auction to raise money for Adam's bithday charity, [Charity: Water](http://mycharitywater.org/p/campaign?campaign_id=12617). Also done for my "Read Sexy" square for podfic_bingo.
> 
> See the end notes for some additional content warnings.

**Downloads:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Lose%20Your%20Inhibitions%20\(Hold%20Me%20Tight%20Tonight\)%20by%20jeyhawk-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Lose%20Your%20Inhibitions%20\(Hold%20Me%20Tight%20Tonight\)%20by%20jeyhawk-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 52:14

**Author's Note:**

> Consent issues: consent is given when the partner's identity is withheld/implied it's someone else. All characters are ok with this though, even when identities are revealed.


End file.
